


The Hothouse Effect

by Walkinrobe



Series: HotHouse Series [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:08:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkinrobe/pseuds/Walkinrobe
Summary: What do you do on Easter Sunday when you promise yourself you’d finish another fic?Write a completely unrelated Tessa/Morgan one shot!Yes siree. And you’re welcome?!??!?This is fluff. Crazy fluff where T and M discuss the effects of quarantine on their relationship.
Relationships: Morgan Rielly/Tessa Virtue
Series: HotHouse Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781731
Comments: 15
Kudos: 85





	The Hothouse Effect

September 2020 - Vancouver 

‘You realised we’ve turned into the ultimate quarantine cliche?’ Morgan asks Tessa as he scoops her up and deposits her on the kitchen counter. 

He squeezes her calf making a silent request that she sit cross-legged on the counter-top, moving her lower limbs out of the way so he can unpack the dishwasher. This has been their regular late-evening routine, ever since they moved into his North Van home way back in mid-March.

‘Does it bother you?’ she smiles at him. Morgan meets her gaze with a delicious grin of happiness and contentment.

‘That we’ll never live this down?’ he teases. ‘That my team mates will be giving me shit for years to come?’

‘Yes! Yes! Exactly that!’ she laughs.

‘Not one iota,’ he says definitively, placing a wet smack to her lips. ‘You?’

‘No,’ she answers immediately. ‘Oh. Maybe. A little. It kinda bothers me that people might think that our relationship was fast tracked due the ‘quarantine effect’. That people might assume that we rushed into something that wouldn’t have happened otherwise. But we know we didn’t. People who matter know we didn’t,’ she shrugs.

‘We haven’t rushed into anything. But it kinda has been fast-tracked, hasn’t it? I don’t think we’d be where we are now if it wasn’t for the fact we’ve been cooped up together for six months?’ 

She gives a look of faux outrage, ‘Cooped up? So romantic’. 

This gets her a laugh, she loves his laugh, then Morgan playfully rolls his eyes. ‘Point taken, I’ll amend my previous statement, cooped up together for the past six months... in all the best possible ways’.

‘Yeah?’ she flirts, capturing him with her legs as he stands in front of the cutlery drawer. ‘What kind of ways?’

‘You know the ways, TJ’ he says in a low voice as he gently unfurls her legs from around his waist.

‘I probably do but I just want to be very, very clear,’ she flirts again, this time snaking her arms around his neck. Morgan relaxes into her space, smiling before placing his arms low around her back and sliding her forward so she’s right at the edge of the counter. She can’t help but cross her legs around his waist again, snuggling into his chest, feeling their bodies lined up together.

‘Well, in no particular order...’ he good- naturedly baits, ‘it did get you to move in with me way faster than you wanted’.

‘I always said I wanted to live together!’ she responds, a little more defensively than she would have liked. 

‘Agreed. But you wanted to wait until the summer. Quarantine got you in my house a little faster,’ he winks. 

‘I only wanted to wait until the summer because your season would have ended and it would have been easier,’ she murmurs. 

‘Sorry, did you say that it was because of the hockey season?’ he presses his lips together in a quizzical line. ‘Not anything to do with the fact that July was our one year anniversary? I know you love your milestones,’ he tilts her face so her can see her eyes, raises his brows, daring her to challenge him.

‘You’re so unlikeable when you’re right,’ she huffs.

‘Baby, we don’t have to do anything by anyone else’s timetable, OK?’ 

She nods. Kisses his mouth just the way he likes it. He puts his hands into the pockets on her sweatpants and presses their bodies together. She must admit, these past six months have been amazing. 

Once they finish kissing he takes a deep breath, ‘You can decide to marry to your partner of 15 months. That’s not rushing anything, it wouldn’t be rushing even if we weren’t living in each other’s pockets’.

‘I know, you’re right,’ she smiles ‘there’s just lots of big life changes at the moment’.

‘In fact, I think our family and friends are pretty happy with our life choices. I love you. You love me,’ he picks up her hand and runs his finger over her engagement ring, ‘But most importantly, I’m really happy with my life choices. I hope you are too’.

‘The happiest,’ she affirms with her whole heart. 

‘So, no more worrying, yeah?’ he playfully pulls her ponytail, exposes her throat and smatters kisses down her neck.

‘Agreed,’ she affirms.

‘Jump down off the counter and grab those coffee cups from the dining table please, then let’s get you to bed,’ Morgan instructs as he starts to fill the dishwasher with the pile of plates and cutlery from the sink. 

‘Are you going to be even more bossy than usual? Is that my fate until next May?’ she teases.

He swats her with the tea towel as she scampers past him, ‘Hey, I have excellent compromise skills, I think these past six months have taught you that. I’m way less bossy than I was in March!’

She gives him a disbelieving stare and ignores that comment. 

‘You know what the quarantine has been good for?’ she asks when she returns with the two empty coffee cups.

She stands directly in front of Morgan with a particular look on her face. One he has come to know very well over the entire course of their relationship. 

‘Really? We had sex before dinner. You’re insatiable at the moment’.

‘And you love it,’ she squeals as he hoists her over his shoulder. 

‘Indeed, I do,’ he walks with her like that the length of house, turning off all the lights, before he gracefully delivers her to their bed. 

‘I’m going to miss this bedroom when we can finally go back to Toronto,’ she exhales. The ceiling is high and the room is airy. And this bed? This bed has seen some significant moments. 

‘This is still our place. We’ll be here a lot, even when hockey starts up again. But I’ve been thinking...’ he wraps his arms around her.

She nuzzles her nose into his chest, ‘I’ve been thinking too’.

‘Chances we’ve thinking the same thing?’ Morgan hums.

They exchange glances, an understanding passes between them.

‘Yes. Definitely. We should look for somewhere new in Toronto,’ she says with unquestionable confidence. 

‘I’m not attached to my place there, it’d be great to have somewhere that’s ours,’ he agrees.

‘I would love that. Love you’.

‘Love you too. It feels right, deciding everything together, I love that about us’.

‘We didn’t decide everything together,’ she laughs, ‘some decisions were foisted upon us’.

Morgan manoeuvres her from where her body is nestled in the crook of his arm, to have her lay on top of him. She folds her arms across his pecs and rests her chin on her hands, she is the perfect distance from his face to see his eyes. He rests his arms around her waist, their heavy warmth making her sigh with gratitude.

‘Perhaps those shouldn’t be the exact words we use when telling people you’re pregnant, the whole ‘this baby was foisted upon us’ isn’t gonna be great for the poor kid’s self-esteem’.

‘Look at you,’ she laughs, ‘already thinking like a seasoned father’.

He rolls his eyes again and drags her body up his to kiss her slowly and thoroughly. ‘I’m excited we’re doing this, even if this happened a little earlier than we planned’. 

‘We’re going to have a baby, hey?’ a frisson of excitement runs through her body. 

Morgan nods slowly, ‘And that is just the start’.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Oh man, it’s hard writing new characters. I hope I managed to pull this together.


End file.
